


An Amazement of Love

by notoneforreality



Series: QB-B3 007 Fest 2020 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2020, Escape, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soulmates, Team Q Branch, Teamwork, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, captured agent, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: Bond is captured, and R watches Q get him out.Some things start to make sense.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: QB-B3 007 Fest 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	An Amazement of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for--  
> Trope prompt table: Free space - [soulmate au fic](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SoulmateAUFic)

They’re one of the best partnerships MI6 has seen in a long time. Most people attribute it to the time they’ve been working together; Q was running agents years before he should have been, and running 007 for almost as long, ever since it became clear that he was the only person to whom 007 would even pretend to listen.

The first time R works it out is when 007 gets captured on a mission. Q is already in the enemy’s systems, already watching the cell through the same camera 007’s captors are using, and he’s running all the information he has into the mic to 007’s earpiece. R would be speaking faster, in case the assailants come back and frisk the agent for wires, but she’s not the longest serving handler in Q-Branch, so she doesn’t say anything.

She almost says something, when they come back and frisk the agent for wires. Q doesn’t look at all fazed, however, so she keeps her mouth shut and just watches. Watches Q stay hunched over the keyboard, instead of collapsing back in a huff about losing contact, like she’s seen him do at least fifty times with other agents. His fingers fly over the keyboard and the screens flicker through the enemy security system. She counts adversaries and presses her lips together, wishing she or Q could give 007 any information that would help him get out.

The screen cycles back to the footage from the cell, and 007 looks directly into the camera, one eyebrow raised. It looks more like a question than a challenge, and she’s almost too distracted by it to see Q roll his eyes and say, out-loud, “Now, idiot.”

007’s smirk feels like an answer and, as if he’d heard Q even without his earpiece, he spins away and kicks the door down.

“Wanker.” Q is muttering properly, now, a slightly more muted version of what he’d be doing with a line to 007. “Two down the corridor to your left, one on the right but don’t go that way, dead end.”

At first, R assumes it’s out of habit – she’s running a very similar commentary in her head – but then she sees 007 take the right corridor and duck just in time for the bullets to hit the man behind. He plants his foot on one of the men’s knees and he goes down with a cry. 007 snatches the gun from his hands and uses it as a club, smashing the other assailant over the head, dropping him like a stone.

The gun stays with 007, after a quick check of ammunition, and then he continues to follow the labyrinthine corridors to the exit without faltering.

Q keeps up the muttering, occasionally throwing in a conversational insult or irritated reminder to duck stop messing around.

Really, it takes an embarrassingly long time for R to figure it out. The camera feeds shift, and Q pauses.

His voice rises almost to speaking volume. “The room on your left, get in now while no one’s there to see you.”

007 dives for the room on his left, and the first thing he does is glance between the bank of switches and the camera. It could be confusion and a check for security but–-

“The blue switch on your left, and the – no, the other one.”

The hand hovering over the switches moves in response to Q’s directions, until he gives the order to flip it.

R’s brain stutters. “Oh my god,” she breathes, and Q flicks his eyes over to her, anything behind them shuttered away. She composes herself again and nods. He needs to focus on getting Bond out in as few pieces as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep notes:  
> \--“...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment...” (Plato, The Symposium)  
> \--basically inspired by Redamancy bc I'm obsessed with it Opal I love you and your writing thank you  
> \--also inspired by Redamancy: MI6 doesn't strictly encourage people to stay in contact with their soulmates. This was going to be a whole thing and there was going to be explanations and stuff about 00Q hiding it but then I didn't have anymore ideas once I wrote this one scene that I really wanted to see play out. Anyway telepathic soulmates you get the idea  
> \--that's why this is the shorted fic I've written all month bc it's not even the whole fic but I need to stop letting things get out of hand on the word count front  
> \--the only fic in which I have ever and ever intend to write 007 in numbers


End file.
